McKeller Flash Fiction
by koinekid
Summary: The original McKeller Flash Fiction Challenge presented by Koinekid and DaniWilder, now an ongoing series of one shots. Latest chapter: The Genius Bank
1. Never the Same

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Summary: **Flash Fiction. Want to create your own? See the note below.

**Warning:** Character death (don't worry, you don't know him).

Thanks to _**DaniWilder**_ for beta reading the story and for proposing the challenge you'll read about below.

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Never the Same**

**by Koinekid**

Jennifer longed for the old Rodney, whose rude, awkward manner still coiled up and stung like a serpent when she needed the simple comfort a more naturally intuitive man could provide. Today, he was sweet without being effervescent, comforting without assuming he could fix everything, gallant and understanding. In some dim corner of her mind, she knew she'd look back on the memory and be grateful. For now, she spoiled for a fight.

Holding her, he began to sway. That was all the trigger she needed. She gave him a vicious shove, toppling him. Anger flashed red and dangerous in his eyes. Her heart screamed for her to lean down and check him for injuries. But why? Her medical skill hadn't save the most important man in her life. What could it do for Rodney?

She watched him stand and dust himself. Then she turned her back, bracing herself against the slam of a door. She heard not so much as a click. Turning back, she found the anger fled from his eyes.

A sob broke from her throat, and the other most important man in her life risked taking her in his arms again.

A light shone on that corner in her mind where Rodney had staked his claim. But it was a small light in a house darkened by grief. There, as here, she was not the strong career woman, nor the passionate lover. Nor was she any more a daughter. In the study with its coffin-like smell of musty books – in Ian Keller's study – Jennifer was a little girl who'd lost her daddy. And nothing would ever be right again.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_All right, McKellerites, it's challenge time: Koinekid, in conjunction with Her Royal Awesomeness DaniWilder, challenges you to create your own McKeller Flash Fiction. In three hundred words or less (according to the word processor of your choice), write us a story, describe a feeling or give us an encounter. Then publish on FFN. McKay and Keller do not have to appear in the story, but they must play an important part. This is the perfect excuse for those of you who've never published to give it a shot. We look forward to reading._


	2. You're Buying Me a Drink

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Spoilers:** Search and Rescue

**Word Count:** 300

**_DaniWilder _**_and I couldn't be happier with the response this challenge has garnered. Two announcements: 1) Thanks to a suggestion by **Shadows-of-Realm**, a C2 community entitled McKeller Flash Fiction has been created. Subscribe at your peril. 2) **ladygris** has created a challenge in response to ours. It's not strictly McKeller. Details available in her story **Truth or Dare: Smurfs. **Dani has already taken the challenge. Will you?_

**McKeller Flash Fiction:**

**You're Buying Me a Drink**

"What?"

"I said, 'You're buying me a drink.' "

Rodney scoffed at the woman on the other end of the line. "Funny, I don't recall losing another bet."

Jennifer laughed. "I've had a long day of surgery, and you delivered a baby all by yourself. We both deserve a drink."

"And I'm buying?"

"You _are_ the guy. Aren't you?"

"Hey!" Rodney cracked a smile, much to his annoyance. "What happened to equality of the sexes?"

"Get your butt down here, McKay, before I let one of my other admirers buy me a drink." With that, she clicked off.

Rodney wasn't sure what disturbed him more – that Jennifer listed him among her admirers or that she had so many. Well, let her call one of them. Rodney hadn't time to waste on trivialities, not when so many important projects demanded his attention. In fact, he should be getting back to work.

Instead, he transferred his open files to a tablet and exited the lab. He'd decided - quite independently of Jennifer, mind you – that a brisk walk might be just the thing to clear his head. And if his route happened to take him by the nightclub at a time when he was particularly parched, who could blame him for slipping inside to quench his thirst?

"Who are you kidding, McKay?" he mumbled. "If she's blond and gives you attitude, you drool all over yourself."

It was true. He thought of the women in his life who, if only briefly, made him feel this way: Sam, Laura, and now Jennifer. Spitfires all. At once Rodney knew why his last relationship failed. Katie, for all her wonderful qualities, was as mild as toast. And while the meek might inherit the earth, they'd not long hold the interest of Rodney McKay.

**The End**


	3. The Art of the Rant

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Note: **A tidbit to tide you over while the author puts the finishing touches on Second Choices Part 2. Think of it as the fanfic version of a peanut butter kiss (those pieces of taffy wrapped in orange or black only available at Halloween). It's not what you wanted, but it's there, and you're out of Snickers. So you choke it down.

300 words.

**McKeller Flash Fiction:**

**The Art of the Rant**

High heels were rare inside Stargate Command; cocktail dresses rarer. Jennifer Keller looked stunning in both. She knew this because she'd been told – first by her husband for whom she'd modeled the outfit that morning, and later by half a dozen base personnel.

Most of the comments were harmless, even flattering. General Mitchell's "rose among thorns," was sweet if a little generic. A few, however, bordered on inappropriate. Jennifer ignored them. She hadn't risen to Head of Biomedical Research by being oversensitive.

Nor by being late.

She opened the door and slipped inside her husband's lab. Rodney waved before returning to the pair of technicians tasked with running the lab that evening.

Jennifer recognized the telltale signs of an oncoming tirade: deep breath, scowl, clutching a computer tablet to appear authoritative.

This ought to be good. She seated herself.

"If the planet is immediate danger, you may call me," Rodney said, his tone sharp and precise like a drill sergeant's. "Notice I said 'immediate,' not 'imminent.' "

A tech raised her hand. "What's the difference?"

"Two hours. If you call when danger is three hours off, you will regret it. After I save the planet _yet again_, I will make it my lifelong mission to call you during each of your child's recitals, little league games, and school plays. Transferring out will not stop me. I'll find you. Are we clear?"

In the hall, Jennifer leaned against Rodney. After twelve years of marriage, his ranting only amused her. "You were pretty rough on them," she teased.

"I'm not missing Nate's recital because someone mistakes a solar flare on long range sensors for an alien armada."

Jennifer laughed.

"That happened once."

"I believe you. C'mon, our son is waiting."

**The End**

* * *

**Note: **Nate McKay is first mentioned in the in-progress and woefully behind series "Christmas In the Springs." Fair warning: CITS is the single sappiest romance the author has ever written. Readers with a family history of diabetes should consult their physician before reading.


	4. Everyday Heroes

**MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.**

**Thanks to _DaniWilder_ for providing a parent's perspective.**

**Word Count: 400  
**

**McKeller Flash Fiction:**

**Everyday Heroes**

**by Koinekid**

"You're wrong, Dad. Read it again, and this time read it right."

With a valiant effort Jennifer Keller managed to contain her laughter. The patience Rodney displayed while caring for their daughter continually amazed her. Still, she did not envy the members of his staff who would face the man's residual frustration tomorrow.

"Rebecca," Rodney warned.

"It's _Becca_, Dad." The girl pouted. "Mom and I agreed."

Rodney sighed. "Becca, you see the words on the page as well as I do."

"Batman doesn't die!" she insisted. "He's Batman."

At that point Jennifer lost her composure, and her laughter drew the eyes of both dad and daughter to the doorway. Becca squirmed out of Rodney's lap and sought comfort in Jennifer's embrace.

"Tell him, Mom. Batman doesn't die."

Jennifer lifted her baby girl and carried her back to the couch. Sitting next to Rodney, she gave the man a significant look. "Becca has a point, honey. Wouldn't you agree?"

Rodney refrained from commenting on his daughter's smirk. "Batman doesn't die. Not in _this_ issue."

"Mom!"

"Or any other," Jennifer said. "Right, Dad?"

He deflated. "Right."

Mollified, Becca slid into Rodney's lap again. Having reshaped reality according to her will, the youngest McKay was all smiles. "Read with us, Mom. You can be Batgirl. Dad isn't convincing at all."

Jennifer indicated the comic book page. "Who's that she's fighting?"

"Mothman," Becca proudly declared.

Jennifer smiled. "That's right up my alley."

"It's Killer Moth," Rodney muttered.

Ignoring him, Jennifer cleared her throat. "Keep reading for the unexpected developments that are soon to shake Batgirl down to her pretty toes!"

* * *

Standing in Becca's doorway after putting her to bed, Rodney grumbled, "I was trying not to spoil the story."

Jennifer hugged his shoulders. "She's only a little girl, sweetie. Sometimes you need to reassure her."

He grunted noncommittally.

"She loves Batman," Jennifer offered.

A smile crossed his lips. "She does." He turned to take Jennifer in his arms. "Want to join us tomorrow? We're reading _Detective Comics_ 184, the first appearance of Firefly."

"The pyromaniac with wings?" Jennifer made a face. "You'll give her nightmares."

"But I promised," Rodney whined. "And Becca's looking forward to it."

"Bet she's not the only one." Jennifer leaned in to kiss his chin. The sight of their daughter sleeping peacefully in her Batman jammies made Jennifer relent. "All right, Rodney, you win. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_**The End**_

_**Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated.**_

**Note: **The line Jennifer reads is taken from "The Million Dollar Debut of Batgirl" published in _Detective Comics_ # 359 (1967) written by Gardner Dozois.


	5. The Package

**MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT**

**Word Count: **625

_Now with 95 percent less beta, i.e., just hit my regular beta with a 3,400 word chapter and wanted to give her the evening off. _

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**The Package**

**by Koinekid**

Jennifer fled the mail room as quickly as possible without arousing suspicion. Her refusal to allow the package to be delivered to her quarters probably had the gossips talking already. Especially since she'd received nearly a dozen such packages since being stationed on Atlantis and never before objected to "home delivery". But her quarters weren't just hers any longer.

As attested by the double set of diplomas on the wall, the newly-installed queen-sized bed, and the absence of anything flowery or pink – a gracious concession on her part – she now shared living space with a member of the gruffer sex. And the loss of privacy was driving her nuts.

Tearing off the tape and opening the package, she frowned. Five gorgeous blue-eyed blonds stared back at her. She'd use one while Rodney was away. But where to stash the others? The vent wouldn't work. He'd hear them rattling around up there. Her desk drawers were out too. He was likely to rummage through them looking for a pen or leaving her a little treat as he was wont to do. Same problem with the desk in her office.

She settled for emptying the contents into a plastic container and trashing the boxes, trusting that Rodney would mistake the tubes, squirt bottles, and plastic gloves for medical equipment if he stumbled upon them. She shuddered to think of his reaction if he didn't. In her experience, men were fickle and easily disappointed.

Shedding her uniform top, she threw on an old tee shirt and wrapped a towel around her shoulders. Then she squeezed the contents of the tube into the mixing bottle, shook it vigorously, and began applying the hair color to her roots. Naturally enough, that's when Rodney walked through the door.

"You would not believe the day I had." Rodney tossed his off-world jacket onto the bed and headed straight for his desk, where he checked his email and complained about the incompetence of his staff.

To her relief, he launched into a story about his team's misadventures at a harvest festival, scanning through reports all the while. Ordinarily if he started to work before kissing her, Jennifer would scold him. This once, she wished him to take as long as he needed while she ditched the evidence.

Always one to defy expectations, Rodney closed his laptop and crossed the room before she could do more than duck into the bathroom and strip off the gloves. He entered as the door was sliding shut. "I'm starved. Want to grab dinner?" He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Or I could pick something up if you need more time for the dye to set."

Her eyes bugged. "You knew?" Suddenly she wanted to hit him.

He smirked. "Jennifer, you've had three different shades since I met you."

"Well, they screwed up my order a couple of times. Besides, you're a guy. You're not supposed to notice."

"Sorry, but I did. I've also seen the Clairol boxes in the bathroom trash. I may not have lived here before, but I certainly used the shower."

"And you're not—" She grimaced. "—disappointed."

"That you're not a natural blond? Of course not. Why would—?"

"I am too blond!" she shouted. "Just a shade or two darker than I'd like."

He held up placating hands. "Okay, okay. You're blond." Eying her big plastic bin of loose hair dyeing supplies, he added, "Out of curiosity, how long were you planning to keep this a secret?"

Jennifer shrugged. "Only until I started to go gray."

"Stick with me, sweetheart," he said in his best Humphrey Bogart impression, "and that could happen sooner than you think."

"That's okay, Rodney." Her tense expression dissolved into a smile. "I'm willing to take the risk."

_**The End**_

_**Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated.**_


	6. Window to the Soul

**MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT**

**Word Count: **325

**Setting: **POST Brain Storm

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Window to the Soul**

**by Koinekid**

"Steak and potatoes?" John clucked his tongue at Jennifer's cafeteria tray. "As a doctor, shouldn't you be more health conscious?"

A deep breath helped Jennifer to quell her irritation. So did the reassuring smile Rodney sent her way from across the table. They had agreed not to publicize their burgeoning relationship, but neither were they hiding it. John had figured out the new state of affairs early on and demonstrated his approval by teasing them both mercilessly.

Jennifer fixed him with a withering stare. "By _health conscious_, I suppose you mean _vegetarian_? No, thank you. I'll take spare ribs over spinach any day."

Rodney barked a laugh, shaking his head. "God, I love you."

Her eyes goggled; his too. They said those words to one another practically every day. But never in public. She felt the eyes of everyone at the table descend upon her, awaiting her next move. Swallowing her apprehension, she met their gazes in turn, translating each with the ease of a practiced linguist.

From Rodney's panicked _I shouldn't have said that; I shouldn't have said that; I shouldn't have said that _to Marie's succinct condemnation, _Men._ She glared at her own boyfriend as if blaming him for the failings of his entire gender.

From Evan's sympathetic _Let him down easy, will ya? _to Ronon's hopeful _Easy or not, just let him down._ Jennifer hastily cut that glance short and moved on to Teyla's _I consider you a sister, but if you hurt him, I will kill you. _

But the most surprising gaze of all belong to John. Its meaning was unmistakable: _We both know what you're going to say, so get on with it._

_Fine, _Jennifer shot back. _I will._

She leaned across the table and gave her boyfriend a passionate, but setting-appropriate, kiss. His unease began to evaporate; it dissolved completely when she smiled and said in a voice loud enough for all to hear, "Love you too, baby."

_**The End**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	7. Wrapped

**MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT**

**Word Count: **500

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Wrapped**

**by Koinekid**

"You don't have to go with us," Jennifer said. "I won't be upset."

_No, _Rodney thought. _You'll be furious. _Two weeks vacation from the SGC, and Jennifer wanted to waste two days of it at a water park in Denver. "It's ninety minutes away – _if_ we stop for gas. That's a day trip. We could do it on a Saturday."

"Then why haven't we?" Jennifer peered at him from her side of the bed, all big brown eyes and soft, patient smile. "The kids have been begging to go for months, and we promised."

Rodney rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The flimsy nightgown Jennifer wore made it difficult for him to concentrate.

"Besides," she said, reaching over to stroke his chest, "you'll be able to show off your new toned body to all the pretty young things in their string bikinis."

Rodney smiled. "There's that."

She humphed her displeasure. "You're supposed to say you only care about showing off to your darling wife."

"Come on, it's been years since I've been in shape. You've been hot since I met you."

She made a pleased sound, and without having to look, he knew she was biting her lip to keep from smiling. He looked anyway, and the flush of pink in her cheeks made him fall for her all over again.

"Will you go?" she asked.

"Sure. Why fight the inevitable?"

Her brow furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm wrapped around your little finger, Jennifer. Ask whatever you will, I'll eventually cave."

"Am I really that bossy?" She glowered at him. "_Tell me_ I'm not that bossy."

He chuckled. "If it helps, you're usually right."

"I don't mean to be," she said. "Bossy, that is. I can't help being right."

"Nah, it's part of your charm." Rodney caressed her cheek. "That's why I married you. That and the hotness."

"If you really don't want to go, the kids and I will manage without you."

He was tempted to take the out. Instead, "I'll go. For the kids. And you."

"Tell you what, cutie, how about I give you one of my special massages as a reward for your cooperation?"

"One of the _special _ones?"

She slid the strap of her nightgown off one shoulder. Three sharp raps sounded on the bedroom door. Before Rodney could say come in, the door was flung open and his favorite pair of rug rats rushed in and sailed onto the bed.

Thee-year-old Nate curled up in his mother's arms. Five-year-old Becca hugged her dad and started to kiss his cheek. Then she paused. "Are we going to the water park, Dad?"

"Yeah, we're going."

"All of us?" she said suspiciously.

"Yes, Rebecca Ann. All of us."

She squealed her delight and gave Dad his kiss. "See, Nate. I told you, Dad has to obey Mommy too."

Jennifer tried to scold her daughter, she really did. But she couldn't get past the laughter.

Scowling, Rodney wiggled his little finger.

* * *

_I've been wrapped around her finger_

_Since the first time we went out._

_Every day and every night she's all I think about. _

from "Wrapped Around"

by Brad Paisley, Chris DuBois, and Kelly Lovelace

* * *

_**The End**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	8. Taberna Avallonis

**MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT**

**Word Count: **300

**Setting:** Post-Brain Storm

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Taberna Avallonis**

**by Koinekid**

Ducking another conversation about when her dad could expect grandchildren, Jennifer Keller picked up the phone. "Hello. Keller residence."

"Do you realize we've never spoken by phone?"

She tried to hide the smile spreading across her face, but Dad saw it. And recognized it. His own smug grin soon followed. She motioned for him to leave the room. He sank onto the couch, crossing his ankles and folding his hands behind his head. Turning away, she spoke low into the phone. "_Who_ is this?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Hi, babe," she said. Dad made an amused sound, and Jennifer shot an annoyed glance his way.

"Babe? I like that."

"Thought you might," she returned, all the while giving Dad the evil eye. His refusal to get a cordless phone during her teenage years suddenly made sense. The couch was his front row seat to watch his little girl squirm, and with the cord tethering her to the base, she was stuck there.

Unless she hung up. But she hadn't seen her sweetie in nearly a week. Sure, they'd been apart for longer, but they hadn't been a couple then. And they'd only acknowledged their feelings for one another a few days before parting ways to visit family.

Speaking of which, "Did you borrow your sister's cell?"

"No. Why?"

"The long distance rates on a land line must be astronomical."

"Not," he said, "if the call is local."

She could hear the smile in his voice, and it made her heart beat faster. "Did you figure out a way to trick the phone company? Some fancy bit of hacking I won't understand?"

"Nope. Jennifer, have you had breakfast?"

"Yeah?" It was more a question than a statement.

"Then how about brunch? I'm at the Avalon."

Her mouth hung open a full minute.

_**The End**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_

* * *

___Guests of The McKeller Flash Fiction Challenge stay at the Avalon Hotel and Conference Center, located in Chippewa Falls, WI about 8 miles from Eau Claire._ **  
**


	9. You Rodney, Me Jen

**MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT**

**Word Count: **850

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**You Rodney, Me Jen**

**by Koinekid**

For Rodney, the surest cure for a sour mood was Jennifer's sweet smile across the table. Unfortunately, its effects weren't nearly as potent from across the room, especially when another man occupied the seat that should be his. After the day he'd had, he _needed _to see her. When it became clear that wouldn't happen, he tossed his picked-over dinner in the trash, dropped off his tray, and left Jennifer and Ronon laughing together in the cafeteria.

A couple of hours of tossing and turning later, Rodney found himself on a balcony with a great view of the moon over the water. The sight didn't strike him as particularly calming, but it seemed like the type of atmosphere Jennifer might find soothing. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend she was beside him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she said.

"For you, no charge," he murmured.

"But I insist."

Rodney felt his hand being opened and something small and round pressed into his palm. His eyes flew open.

Jennifer stood beside him, a tired smile on her face. "Sorry, didn't have a penny. Will that do?"

Rodney looked down to find she'd pressed a button into his palm. "What are you doing here?"

"Tough night. You?"

"Same." He frowned when her words registered. A tough night for him meant an experiment had failed or a city system was acting up. For her, it could mean something much worse. "Did something happen to one of your patients?"

"No, nothing like that, thank goodness." She hung her head, looking embarrassed and a little ashamed. "Just having staffing issues."

"Ah. Now that I can help you with. What's the problem?"

Her cheeks pinked. "It's nothing."

"Come on." He held up the button. "You've already paid for my advice. Might as well make use of it."

Halfheartedly she tried to snatch the button back, but Rodney was too quick for her.

"No refunds," he said.

"It's embarrassing," she whined.

"More embarrassing than an arrow in the ass?"

"Would I sound petty if I said yes?"

_Terribly, _he would say if he were more of a flirt. "Not at all."

Jennifer snorted. "Yeah, right. You know those weird glances I've been getting lately?"

Rodney nodded; she'd mentioned them.

"Turns out, most of my nursing staff is taking more than a casual interest in my love life."

"Oh?" He licked lips suddenly dry. "How so?"

"Half of them are trying to maneuver me into a relationship with Ronon. The other half..." She could barely met his eyes. "The other half want me with you."

He fought hard to keep the smile off his face. He lost.

"You're enjoying this?" Jennifer planted her hands on her hips and tried to sound upset. Rodney saw right through her.

"They obviously care about you. At least some of them." He didn't specify which ones, nor did she ask.

"When _and_ _if_ I decide to pursue a romantic relationship, I can do it on my own, thank you very much."

"I believe you," he returned.

"I can."

"Jennifer, there isn't much you can't do."

She nodded, seemingly content to accept his statement at face value. They lapsed into silence, and Jennifer leaned against the balcony railing, laying her hand close to his. He screwed up his courage and started to reach for her hand when she straightened and began rubbing her arms to combat the night chill. His jacket was off and around her shoulders before he thought twice.

"Let's say I _was _interested," she said. "How would I go about it?"

"Depends on who you were going after."

"Ronon," she answered quickly. "For the sake of argument."

"Use tiny words. Ug. Me Keller. You Ronon. Come here."

"That's awful." She cuffed him on the arm, but she was laughing.

Rodney shrugged. "He's my friend. I can bust his chops. As long as he's not here."

"He used to be a poet, you know, back on Sateda."

"Uh-oh."

Jennifer quirked a brow. "What?"

"Women love sensitive types. Combine that with the physique of a Greek god, and..." He trailed off. No use following the thought to its logical conclusion: _And I wouldn't stand a chance._

"How about you?" Jennifer said. "How would I get Rodney McKay?"

"You'd have to romance me."

"Would I?"

He nodded. "Yep. Flowers, chocolates, the whole nine yards."

"Really?" She sounded skeptical.

"No doubt." He grinned and turned to face her. "You see—" The words died in his throat.

Jennifer stood regarding him silently with a mischievous grin curling the corners of her mouth. She met his eyes with an intense gaze, raised a hand, and crooked one finger. "You Rodney. Me Jen." She opened her arms. "Come here."

He obeyed without hesitation.

When, breathless moments later, their kiss came to an end, Jennifer puffed out her chest in smug satisfaction. "Romance you, huh?"

"Kissing is romantic."

"Is it?" Jennifer asked. "I'm not entirely convinced. Perhaps another demonstration is in order."

He tilted her chin upward, and before his lips once more touched hers, he whispered, "Fair warning, Jen. I'm a very...methodical teacher."

"Lucky me," she replied.

_**The End.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	10. Gatebook

**MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT**

**Word Count: **950**  
**

**McKeller Flash Fiction:**

_**The Way to a Geek's Heart**_

**GATEBOOK**

_**by Koinekid**_

**From: **Jennifer Keller

**To: **Rodney McKay

**Subject: **Why haven't you signed up yet?

Rodney eyed the email with trepidation. Had the from line contained any other name, he'd have deleted it already. But he was meeting Jennifer for lunch later, and she'd expect him to have read it. He clicked open the message and read a single terse line:

_Well, why haven't you?_

He knew what she meant—Woolsey's newest morale-boosting initiative, an Atlantis-only social network he'd christened Gatebook. Rodney typed out a reply: _Because it's a stupid popularity contest, and I have more important things to do._

Another message arrived almost immediately: _If you sign up, I'll like you._

His eyes popped. Were they in elementary school? Do this, and I'll be your best friend.

_"Like" me? _he sent.

_It used to be called friending, but now it's liking. (I think.) Sign up, so I can like you._

Rodney frowned. It would serve her right if he ended the conversation there. Instead, he accessed the intranet and surfed to Gatebook.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Rodney tapped refresh on his tablet. The page updated, but the data didn't change. "How does Chuck have more friends than me?"

Jennifer gifted her lunch companion with a patient smile. "Chuck is friendly, and he works in the gate room. Everybody knows him."

"Location, location, location," Rodney muttered.

"Don't forget attitude," Jennifer offered. The quip earned her a glare. Hands on her hips, she glared right back. That she managed to do so without cracking up pleased her greatly.

"Hold on. Half the people on his friends list never go off world. Accusation peppered Rodney's tone as he slid the tablet across the table. "How'd _they_ get so chummy with a gate technician?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're on his bowling team."

"We have bowling on Atlantis?"

Jennifer pointed out the ball-and-pins icon on the wall beneath Chuck's profile. Rodney read the text beside it.

"Pegasus Pinheads? You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't make fun," Jennifer said. "He's good. You ought to see him in action."

Suspicion narrowed Rodney's eyes. "Have you?"

She nodded. "I do have a social life, my dear Doctor."

"One that includes _bowling_?"

"If a friend invites me, sure." Jennifer's cheeks grew hot. "Dad used to take me and Mom to Bowl-Winkles in Eau Claire."

"You bowled?"

"Sometimes," she answered irritably. "When I wasn't busy kicking butt in the arcade."

"Hustling the other kids out of their milk money, were you?"

"Ha. Ha." She stuck out her tongue.

The reference to Chuck as a friend got Rodney thinking. He checked, and sure enough, Jennifer was listed as one of the technician's newest Gatebook friends. In fact, she'd responded to an Evite Chuck sent out last week for the league semifinals: _Wouldn't miss it. ;-)_

Rodney raised a brow but stifled his comment. He followed a link to Jennifer's page and scanned through her profile. Badges signaled her affiliation with the Atlantis chapters of Mensa and the Johns Hopkins Alumni Association, while wall postings betrayed her love of classic cars, the works of H.G. Wells, and baseball—no shock there, since her dad played minor league ball in the seventies.

None of the information was new to Rodney. A few of the pictures she'd uploaded were, including one of her in a bowling shirt and jeans. He might rethink his stance on the so-called sport if it meant seeing her model the outfit in real life. Another picture showed her outside the gym, one hand on her hip and the opposite arm curled to show off her bicep. Ronon stood next to her, so closely that a nervous Rodney quickly checked on Jennifer's relationship status. _Single_, it said, and he sighed in relief.

Other pics had Jennifer at the collocated club with a couple of nurses, playing peekaboo with Torren in his mother's quarters, and—

"When was this?" Rodney asked.

One look at the screen, and Jennifer brightened. The picture revealed a positively radiant Jennifer Keller with her arms thrown around a mildly annoyed Rodney McKay.

"This was movie night," Jennifer said. "Right before your sister went home."

"After—" He pointed at the thin, white surgical scar below his hairline.

Momentarily sobered, Jennifer nodded.

Rodney squinted at the picture. He could just make out his sister's curly blond hair in the background. "No wonder you're so happy," he told Jennifer. "You'd finally gotten me out of your infirmary."

"I was happy," she scolded, "because my best friend was going to make a full recovery."

"Best friend?" He grinned smugly.

She shrugged. "Maybe not at the time, but now? Yeah."

"Funny," Rodney said. "I don't see that fact mentioned anywhere in your profile."

"You are such a child. Fine, hand it over."

Rodney watched eagerly while Jennifer tapped at the tablet's screen. Seconds later, a new post appeared on her Gatebook wall.

"Oh, come on," Rodney said. "That's not fair."

The post read: _Jennifer Keller is best friends with Rodney McKay...even though he's a big baby._

"Play your cards right," she said. "Be very, very good, and I _might_ remove that last part. Might even put up something nicer in its place."

He tried, and as the weeks passed, the _big baby_ comment came and went. Its replacements ranged from the annoyed to the absurd, from _and he's being awfully sweet today—what's he hiding? _to _and sometimes I wonder why_, until one day it disappeared altogether.

After returning from a fateful first date on Earth, during which he showed her off, introduced her to a roomful of famous scientists, and—oh, yeah—rescued her from the brink of death, she replaced the post with these words:

_Jennifer Keller is in a relationship with Rodney McKay...and she couldn't be happier._

**The End**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. House Call Part 1

**MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT**

**Spoilers: Shrine, Identity**

**Word Count: **850**  
**

**McKeller Flash Fiction:**

**House Call**

PART 1**  
**

_by Koinekid_

Jennifer Keller twisted the engagement ring off her finger, studied it as if to memorize its features—the white-gold band, the marquise diamond in the center, the six smaller diamonds set in channels down the sides—and deposited it in Rodney McKay's unsteady palm. The dirty, yellow light glinting off the band vanished when she gently, firmly closed his fist around it.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered.

A sad shake of the head, what she thought passed for a brave smile, and then, "I have to. I'll never be able to live with myself otherwise."

The door opened, and she stepped through.

* * *

**12 Hours Earlier**

**_The Pentagon, Arlington, VA_**

**_Saturday 12 December 2009_**

**_0930 EST | 1330 Zulu_**

"No chance in hell, O'Neill!"

Rodney's voice shook the photographs on the wall. The original members of SG-1 featured prominently in at least one of them, since that was the only way General Jack O'Neill could justify hanging an image of Colonel Samantha Carter in his office. Jack knew McKay had noticed the photo, but his eyes hadn't lingered. Judging by that and the volume of and venom in McKay's voice, affection for his current flame had eclipsed any lingering feelings the astrophysicist held for Carter.

"Telling you about this at all is a courtesy, McKay."

"Fine, then I'm doing you the courtesy of answering: No!"

"Keller is a big girl. She can decide for herself."

"Jennifer still wakes up screaming." McKay's knuckles whitened. "She nearly died the last time she switched bodies with someone. You can't ask her to go through that again, not when you have dozens of military doctors who _have to_ obey your orders."

"Your girlfriend—"

"Fiancée. Since last Saturday."

"Oh." Jack blinked, surprised. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," McKay returned flatly.

"Your fiancée is a world-class neurosurgeon. And that's what Colonel Young needs. _Destiny_ has spartan conditions, no access to scanners, and only what medical supplies the gang managed to drag through the stargate while fleeing for their lives. According to your medical file—"

"That's confidential," growled McKay.

Jack ignored the outburst. "The file says that Doctor Keller once operated on you with a cordless drill behind a waterfall. She's the best we've got, and we need her."

"Out. Of. The question."

"Did I mention," Jack said, smirking, "that she already said yes?"

* * *

Jennifer drew Rodney into a fierce hug. "Wish you were coming with me."

"You're a big girl," Rodney muttered. "You can handle it."

"I know, but..." Her eyes traveled to the unobtrusive oak door beyond which lay a pair of Ancient Communication Stones. Homeworld Command used them to keep in touch with _Destiny_, the ship hurtling uncontrollably through space in another galaxy. A gasp tore from Jennifer's throat as the door cracked open.

"Not yet," came a voice from within, and the door closed.

In Rodney's arms, Jennifer trembled. "Is it cold in here?" she asked.

"Freezing," he lied.

* * *

**_The Pentagon_**

**_0932 EST | 1332 Zulu_**

"I'm going with her," McKay demanded.

"Nooooo." Jack lengthened the word as if talking to an idiot. "You aren't."

"Why not? You've got two sets of communication stones."

"And we're sending another doctor to assist with the surgery."

"I can do that," McKay said. "Ask Sam—she knows all about my steady hands."

Jack sat up straighter.

"Fr-from all the repairs on delicate machinery she's seen me perform," McKay amended. "On Atlantis. From a distance. A respectful distance."

When Jack made no move to break his silence, Rodney released a nervous chuckle. "So, who exactly are you sending with her?"

* * *

The crisp clicking of heels announced the arrival of Major Amanda Cole. She wore a dress uniform, her hair tied into a severe bun beneath her garrison cap. Rodney frowned at what she carried—a large white cup decorated with a Starbucks logo.

His first instinct was to snap at Cole. Why bother with coffee when switching bodies would negate the effects of a caffeine boost. He suppressed the impulse. Cole had been Jennifer's number two when both were stationed on Atlantis, and they'd never agreed on Jennifer's decision to date Rodney.

Cole's stern demeanor broke when she spotted her former boss. Jennifer responded with a shaky smile and, breaking apart from Rodney, met Cole halfway. Normally, Jennifer would greet a long-absent friend with a hug, but the austerity of their location had her intimidated. So, she settled for a warm handshake.

"Have you eaten?" Cole said.

"A little," Jennifer replied. "Just some fast food from the commissary."

"Is _he_ taking proper care of you?" Cole eyed the ring with a mixture of disdain and admiration. No doubt she thought her friend deserving of the impressive jewelry but disapproved of who had given it to her.

"Amanda," Jennifer warned.

"All right, all right." Cole pressed the coffee cup into Jennifer's hands. "For your nerves."

"You know I never drink coffee before surgery."

Cole arched a brow. Recognizing the absurdity of her objection, Jennifer raised the cup to her lips. A contented smile settled onto her face.

A twinge of guilt accompanied Rodney's realization that he resented Cole for putting it there.

_**TBC**_

**_Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated._  
**


	12. House Call Part 2

_Hello, all. As I've spent the past months plotting and researching a novel, I've had to take a break from fanficcing. Can't say that I'm back (though a few reviews might encourage me in that direction), but having left this story unfinished bothers me. So, here it is: part 2 of 2 of House Call._

**MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT**

**Spoilers: Shrine, Identity**

**McKeller Flash Fiction:**

**House Call **

_or_

_The Smartest Woman in Three Galaxies_

**by Koinekid**

_The Pentagon, Arlington, VA_

_Saturday 12 December 2009_

"The way these stones work," the airman began.

Jennifer cut him off. "I know how they work. Could we get on with this?"

The airman blushed. "Of course, ma'am—Doctor, I mean."

That the overly-polite Jennifer did not apologize spoke to her agitation. Minutes before, the airman had emerged from behind the oak door to usher in Doctors Cole and Keller. He tried to bar Rodney from entering but stood down after a glare from the astrophysicist and a sharp word from Doctor Cole.

Rodney nodded his thanks, and Cole responded by shoving the mostly full coffee cup at him. Jennifer had given it back before pulling Rodney aside. His fiancee's hands shook terribly as she whispered to him, so much so that he once again begged her not to go. Her response still shocked him. He knew Jennifer did not wear her engagement ring round the clock, but seeing her without it had been a blow.

Taking a deep breath, Jennifer reached for one of the communication stones. She faltered.

Cole spoke up before she could try again. "With your permission, Doctor Keller, I'll go first."

* * *

_The Destiny _

_Precise Location Unknown_

Jennifer blinked in surprise. Her weariness was gone, snatched away by the effects of a full stomach and a night not spent tossing and turning. Apparently the prospect of body-swapping across billions of light years had not troubled her host, at least not enough to skip a meal. Jennifer smiled as she felt her nerves settle.

Then she spotted her reflection in the mirror. She'd never seen the face of Neeva Casol, the woman who inadvertently stole her body and nearly got her killed, but she'd pried descriptions out of expedition members. Never from Rodney, for fear that he'd admit to thinking the statuesque, busty beauty prettier than her. It was a silly fear, she knew, but it haunted her all the same.

The face staring back at her was nothing like Neeva's. _Attractive but severe_ was an apt description for the Asian woman whose body Jennifer inhabited. Amid the panic welling up inside, Jennifer felt a pang of sympathy for Rodney so far away. She had only to perform surgery. Her fiancee had to deal with the infamous IOA rep Camilla Wray.

* * *

_The Pentagon_

Rodney suppressed a groan as Jennifer's pretty lips twisted into a sneer. Such an expression had no place there.

Standing too quickly, the woman in Jennifer's body nearly stumbled.

"Careful," Rodney snapped. "You could hurt...someone."

She caught herself against the table and glared at the hand he offered to steady her. "Take me to General O'Neill," she barked.

The airman moved to obey. Rodney waved him off. Jennifer was _his_ responsibility whether she was here or not. "And you are?"

She told him. This time Rodney didn't bother to suppress his groan.

Wray's glare strengthened. She snatched the coffee out of his hand, sniffed, and took an experimental sip. Nodding her approval, she breezed past him toward the door. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

_The Destiny_

The surgery went smoothly once Jennifer adjusted to the shock of being in another body and operating with fingers too thin to be hers. Amanda proved as capable as ever, as did the ship's chief—and only—medical officer. Despite TJ's relative inexperience, Jennifer would have been proud to have someone like her on staff in Atlantis.

Conditions were as bare as General O'Neill promised, but oddly that contributed to Jennifer's calm. Not having the luxury of state-of-the-art equipment sharpened her focus and forced her to devote concentration to aspects of the surgery she would ordinarily take for granted.

Two hours later, as she was closing up, Jennifer felt a giddy thrill rush through her. She'd done it, faced her demons, saved a life, and given the ship back its commanding officer. Not bad for a day's work.

* * *

_The Pentagon_

The voices coming from inside the general's office were muffled, but if Rodney concentrated he could make out every word. O'Neill spoke flippantly—no shock there, but the crisp business-like tone issuing from his fiancee's mouth reminded Rodney of Richard Woolsey's. That was an image he'd have difficulty getting rid of. Equally troubling was the manner in which Camilla Wray checked out the figure of every female airman they passed en route to the office. And the fact that more than one returned the favor.

Wray was speaking again. Rodney had tuned out the conversation while it centered on status updates and other mundane topics.

"Can't you do something about McKay?" she said. "He's following me around like a puppy dog."

"Not as long as you're in that body," the general replied. "It's his fiancee's."

"Oh?" Her tone became mirthful. "Trouble in paradise?"

Rodney could imagine Camilla holding up Jennifer's ringless hand, fluttering her fingers. He looked at his watch and grumbled. _Hurry up, Jennifer, before I have to wring your neck._

* * *

_The Destiny_

Normally, Jennifer would have preferred to stay on call until her patient awoke, especially a patient recovering from brain surgery. But Amanda was keeping vigil, and hovering over her would have implied a lack of faith in her abilities. At least that's what Amanda said before ushering her to the commissary. As she stared into her bowl, Jennifer vowed never to make another joke about airplane food. Had they served this...whatever it was...on Atlantis, she'd have been on the next dial out to Earth, contract or no.

Interacting with the crew was a pleasant experience, though she could see the envy behind their eyes. Soon she would be going home. They perhaps never would. That point was brought home the hardest when she spotted someone she hadn't known to be on board. "Hi, Doug," she said as Amanda Cole's long-term boyfriend sank into the seat across from her. "It's been a while."

It became clear why Amanda had been so eager to remain behind for Colonel Young's recovery and suddenly Jennifer became very, very homesick.

* * *

_The Pentagon_

The first sight Jennifer saw when she opened her eyes was Rodney McKay's apprehensive face. She leaped to her feet and stumbled. He caught her, and she relished the feeling of his steady arms. Her lips crashed into his before he could speak.

"Are you all right?" he asked when she allowed him up for air.

"Just happy to be home."

He grinned. "We're not in Colorado Springs yet."

She laid a palm over his heart and insisted, "No, I'm home already."

Slipping a hand into his pocket, he withdrew her engagement ring. She held out her hand expectantly. He started to slide it on. Thinking better, he dropped to one knee first.

When it was done, she purred and drew him to his feet. "My hand felt naked without it."

Rodney shook his head. "I still don't get why you took it off."

"I told you, I won't have another woman wearing my ring. Even if she's wearing my body."

Chuckling, he pulled her close. "So, how does it feel to be the smartest woman in three galaxies?"

"No half as good," she said, eying the ring and snuggling into the man who had given it to her, "as being the luckiest."

**The End**


	13. Truth or Dare

**MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT**

317 words

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Truth or Dare**

(a very late addition to the challenge)

**by koinekid**

"You're joking. _That's _the wildest thing you did in Vegas?" Jennifer Keller shook her head, the wind whipping her golden hair wildly. "How long did you live there exactly?"

"Long enough to know better," snapped Rodney McKay.

Jennifer grinned back. "It's your turn."

Rodney crossed his arms. "This is stupid."

"You said you wanted to get to know one another."

"By discussing our goals and achievements, not comparing romantic exploits."

"If you want to brag about your CV, talk to your subordinates. I'm your girlfriend, I want the juicy details."

"Fine." He heaved a mighty sigh and spat the hated words: "Truth or dare."

A rich, flirtatious laugh followed. "Truth, of course."

"Why did you choose Johns Hopkins over—?"

"No! Nothing career related." She grabbed his arm. "Personal stuff only."

"Okay, okay." He stroked his chin thoughtfully, and the rough feel of his five o'clock shadow sparked an idea. Two could play at this game. "Did you ever kiss a man with a beard?"

Her grin faded. "You mean Ronon?"

"There's no follow-up, Jennifer. You have to answer."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Dare."

"I dare you to answer."

"You can't do—" She growled in frustration. "You kissed Katie, ya know."

"That's totally different."

"How?"

"Katie and I dated for months, and you saw us kiss."

"And what if I kissed Ronon?" Jennifer crossed her arms, unconsciously mirroring Rodney's earlier pose. "What if, while you were dating another woman—long before we got together—I kissed your friend?"

"Then nothing." Rodney smiled innocently. "I'm just curious."

"You're just baiting me."

"And you're prevaricating."

Seizing his face in her hands, she pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. "Read my lips, McKay. I've only ever kissed one man on Atlantis." Her features softened. "Happy?"

"Very." Pulling her into his arms, he demonstrated how happy in a much slower and gentler manner. Then, "Did you kiss him off world?"

"Rodney!"

**The End**

**Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated**


	14. The Impossible

MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT

_Just a short one for your reading pleasure. I haven't been on the site lately, so if you've reviewed recently and I haven't written to thank you, no worries. I will as quickly as I can._

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**The Impossible**

**by koinekid**

Holding his hand gave her a thrill. Stealing a kiss in the middle of the day made her heart beat faster. And making out? Oh, my God. It was official. Jennifer Keller, holder of two earned doctorates, head of medicine for a military base in another galaxy, curer of six—no, seven—diseases, was acting like a teenager with her first boyfriend. And said boyfriend, Rodney McKay, wasn't helping.

"You practically are a teenager," he said, interlacing his fingers with hers.

Ignoring the girlish giggle his touch threatened to provoke, she shot back, "Excuse me, I'm 28."

Rodney gave her one of his you've-got-to-be-kidding-me looks. What was it she had branded it? Oh, yes, condescension born from affection. Jeez, she really was in love.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "You're practically an old lady."

Her lips puckered to try and hide her grin. "Shut up."

"Shut up?" Rodney did not bother hiding his burgeoning smile. "Hello, have we met? That's pretty much impossible."

Fists on her hips betrayed her determination. "We'll see about that." Those same hands moved quickly to his chest, then up and around his neck to draw his now unabashedly smiling face into position. Her lips, still puckered, made short work of his claim and did the impossible quite handily, an observation she smugly relayed.

To which he responded, "Jennifer, my love, I never doubted you."

**_The End_**

**_Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated_**


	15. Policy Adjustment

**MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT**

**Beta: _DaniWilder_  
**

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Policy Adjustment**

by koinekid

John Sheppard had a policy, to stay out of the love lives of the men under his command. But what happened when those men weren't technically military and happened to be two of his best friends? Then the waters grew murky.

Last time he failed to voice his opinion, the closer of his best friends (though Sheppard would never publicly identify him that way) nearly asked a completely unsuitable woman to be his wife. The situation had resolved itself, but in a way that led directly to the current crisis. Both friends, Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex, were head over heels for the same woman. This time Sheppard had to act. And soon.

But what to do? Rodney, the older of the two and the one who narrowly escaped a poorly thought out engagement, was clearly the more sensitive one. If the woman in question, Dr. Jennifer Keller, chose his rival, Rodney would be crushed. And Sheppard had to admit that Jennifer choosing Ronon seemed to be the more likely scenario. Not only were they closer in age, but Ronon was also in better shape and, if the wandering eyes of the majority of females on base was any indication, better looking to boot.

Jennifer rejecting Ronon, however unlikely, presented its own set of problems. With kindness and determination, the young female doctor had been able to pierce the veil of Ronon's closed-off personality in a way no one else could. Chances were good he'd revert to the silent, sullen warrior he'd once been if Jennifer rebuffed his advances. Sheppard needed both men, both friends, at the top of their game.

As the weeks wore on, Jennifer and Ronon seemed to spend more time together, and Sheppard focused his efforts on preparing Rodney to face the inevitable. But Rodney resisted him at every turn, refusing his invitations to hang out at the bar, go on double dates, or otherwise engage in a social life that did not include the woman of his dreams. Even a personal guarantee that Sheppard could get him laid did not make the man budge.

Then the most perplexing thing happened. Jennifer and Rodney went to Earth for vacation and returned a couple. They made no announcement, no one discovered them making out in the infirmary or anything, but Sheppard could tell. They seemed more relaxed around one another, and a sexual tension that he hadn't noticed, but seemed obvious in retrospect, had been resolved. Sheppard supposed one night of passion might have been enough, and they moved on, but he didn't think so. Rodney didn't seem the type.

And though Ronon was disappointed, he bore it well and had been seen recently in the company of an athletic—and attractive—gate technician by the name of Amelia.

Sheppard should have been satisfied. Another situation had resolved itself without his interference. But he wasn't. Having worked himself up to be the calm mediator, he now resented not being able to help. Which is why he found himself one afternoon demanding of Jennifer Keller that she explain her intentions regarding his best friend.

* * *

To say Jennifer was caught off guard would be an understatement. In all her time on Atlantis, she doubted Colonel Sheppard had spoken more than two words to her that weren't mission-related. Once she got past the shock, she felt a surprising amount of resentment. Who was he to meddle in her private affairs?

Determined to give him as little information as possible about a relationship she held close to her heart, she stated evenly, "You're assuming this is more than a fling."

Sheppard nodded. "I am." There was too much damn wisdom in his gaze.

"Maybe it is," she allowed. Hiding that much seemed futile.

He raised a brow.

She sighed. "This is _our_ business, all right, mine and Rodney's."

He shrugged. "Gotta look out for my friends."

"And what? You'll chase me away if you think I'll break his heart?"

Sheppard said nothing.

"If you must know—"

"I must."

"It's not a fling."

He nodded, as if that was a foregone conclusion. "I figured. If you were looking for a fling, you'd go after Ronon."

"Don't be so sure," she shot back.

"Really?"

"Not everyone is attracted to the same things, Colonel."

Sheppard smirked. "Way to go, Rodney."

Jennifer blushed.

* * *

The splash of crimson in her cheeks gave Sheppard a clue as to why two men had been so determined to have her. Which brought to mind another question, perhaps the most important.

* * *

"Why did I choose Rodney?" Jennifer laughed. It was so obvious.

* * *

"He's smarter than me."

Sheppard blinked, not comprehending.

"Men hate smart women," she explained.

He started to object on sheer principle, but she cut him off.

"Men hate women who refuse to hide their intelligence. They consider it a personal affront that their partner might be smarter than them, especially if they're in the same or a similar line of work. That's why I can't date doctors anymore."

"Isn't Rodney that way? You've seen him snap at his department members."

"Yeah, then I saw how he was with Colonel Carter."

Sheppard held his tongue. This could get ugly quick.

Jennifer went on. "She was someone he was clearly attracted to, who could pose an intellectual challenge to him. He didn't back down, _and_he didn't resent her intelligence."

"That's the only reason? Doc, that'll get old fast."

"No, Colonel, it's the final reason. I was attracted before. My doubts about how he'd respond to an intelligent woman were all that were keeping me from pursuing him. With that out of the way…"

"So, you…"

"Yeah, I've finally found a guy who isn't bothered by my intelligence, a guy who will let me be me without resentment. You think a few extra pounds around the middle is going to turn me off? No, a girl would pursue a man like that to the ends of the galaxy."

**The End**

**Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated.**


	16. After Hours

**_MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT._**

_**Note:** Thanks to Destiny Brighthope for Jennifer's outfit and to DaniWilder for a beta read. _

_**Setting:** Late Season 4, pre-relationship_

**McKeller Flash Fiction:**

**After Hours**

**By koinekid**

Standing nervously in the doorway of Dr. Keller's room, Rodney said, "Shouldn't we be doing this in the infirmary?"

"My shift ended an hour ago, so unless you'd like to see Doctor Cole—" Not bothering to finish the threat, Keller unzipped her jacket and tossed it onto the bed. The shirt underneath left her arms and a generous portion of her chest bare. Rodney doubted the shirt was regulation and wondered how she'd gotten approval to wear it.

_Probably turned those big brown eyes on the quartermaster, _Rodney decided. _Eyes like that could convince a lesser man to do anything._

No sooner had he entertained the thought than Keller unleashed her gaze on him. Damn.

"Besides," she added in an amused tone, "scratchy elbows hardly merit a sick visit."

Rodney frowned. "It could be psoriasis."

"It _isn't_," she insisted. "Get in here."

"But—"

"Now, McKay!"

He stepped forward, and the door swished shut behind him. "I'm inside. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," she returned dryly. "Have a seat. I'll be with you in a minute." With that, she disappeared into the bathroom.

_Where do I sit?_ he wanted to ask. If this were the infirmary—as it should be—he'd sit on the bed. But in her quarters? He didn't want to presume. The faucet activated in the bathroom, and Rodney quickly crossed the room and plopped onto the couch.

Minutes passed with Rodney trying not to speculate on what could be taking Keller so long. He considered knocking on the door to find out, but the potential for disaster was obvious even to him. When she finally emerged, her hair was dripping wet, and she was wearing pajamas—a black tee shirt and pink dorm pants patterned with hearts.

His first impulse was to be incensed at her nerve for daring to indulge in a shower while he waited. Then he got a closer look at her, and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Dr. Keller—cute little Jennifer—was gorgeous. He'd come to think of her, subconsciously at first, as a little sister—an annoying little sister prone to bouts of vicious teasing.

_Must have been the makeup._ It always made her look like a kid playing dress up. With it scrubbed away, she looked fresh, clean, natural, like a…well, like a woman. _A beautiful woman._

The impression firmed when she flopped onto the couch beside him. She was sitting entirely too close. He couldn't take his eyes off the unusual sleepwear, noting how the folds in the fabric altered the shape of the hearts or brought together hearts that, when she stood, seemed worlds apart.

_Calm down,_ he scolded himself. _They're only pants._

_Yes,_ himself replied. _But_ she's _wearing them._

_Why should that make a difference?_

_Quiet! She's talking._

He listened intently for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. Surely he misheard. Why would Jennifer ask him to undress?

"Rodney, do you want me to examine you or not? Take off your jacket."

"Oh, right, of course. Sorry." Swiftly, he complied and raised his arm to let her inspect his elbow. Her touch was cool on his warm flesh, and he shivered.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"S'okay."

She smiled at that. Then, "Hmm. Let me see the other. Yeah, you're right. They are kind of dry."

"Told you. Is it—?"

"It's not psoriasis." She chuckled.

A day before Rodney would have called her laugh reedy. Now it was rich and alluring. He needed to get out of here before he started to drool.

"Hold on," Jennifer said as he started to rise. "I've got something that can help."

As she reached for the plastic squeeze bottle on the coffee table, Rodney became aware of the pleasant swell of her breasts straining against the fabric of her shirt. He swallowed hard.

Flipping open the cap, she upturned the bottle and squeezed, filling her palm with what appeared to be lotion, though thinner in consistency than he was used to.

"Cocoa butter," she explained, setting the bottle aside and rubbing her palms together. "Best thing for dry, cracked skin. Show me your elbows again."

He complied and did his best to suppress a groan as Jennifer massaged in the lotion. His skin tingled even after she finished.

"See," she said. "Less scratchy already."

Rodney tested her work. "Hey, you're right. Thanks."

Jennifer beamed. "Don't thank me yet. This isn't a one-time fix. You'll need to reapply, three times a week at the least."

That didn't sound so bad. Rodney grabbed the squeeze bottle.

"Hold on, buster." Jennifer plucked it out of his grasp. "This stays here."

"Can I get some from the infirmary?"

"It's lotion, Rodney, not medicine."

"What about my—?" He started to say psoriasis, but at her glare, amended it to "—dry skin?"

Jennifer shrugged. "Guess you'll have to come back."

"Back here?"

"Will that be a problem?"

"It's a little out of the way," he blurted without thinking.

"I'm going out of my way to help you here." She made a pretense of being hurt. She should have been hurt. But the delighted smile lighting up her face was a dead giveaway. "Fine, I'll make it worth your while. How about I pick up dinner?"

Rodney blinked. "You want to have dinner with me?"

Her cheeks colored. "Nothing wrong with two colleagues having dinner, is there?"

He shook his head, hard pressed to hide a smile. "Not a thing."

"Good, I'm free tomorrow. But tonight it's past my bedtime."

He considered offering to tuck her in. Such a comment might not be out of bounds for little sister Jennifer, but spoken to the young woman, it held connotations he wasn't yet ready to explore. So, he allowed her to usher him to the door and into the hall with little fuss. He expected to hear the door slide shut immediately. When he didn't, he turned back to find Jennifer standing in the threshold.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was thinking, maybe you could bring a movie, and we'll make an evening out of it."

"I could do that," he agreed. "Any preference?"

"Yeah, something scary."

He fixed her with his best cocky grin. "Do you like to be frightened, Jennifer?"

Her blush returned, and before disappearing into the room and letting the door shut behind her, she said, "Only if I have someone to hold on to during the scary parts."

_**The End**_

_**Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated**_

* * *

**This will be my last story for a while, as other projects are demanding my attention. There's always the chance that inspiration will strike, however. So, don't remove those author alerts just yet. I'm talking to you, DW.**


	17. The Genius Bank

**MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.**

_Looks like I had one more in me. Merry Christmas._

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**The Genius Bank**

The letter opener sliced neatly through the flap of the envelope. Rodney McKay unfolded the paper within, scanned the typed lines, and blinked in surprise. He checked the envelope's return address: The Genius Sperm Bank, Boulder, CO. Chest swelling with pride, he raised his eyes.

"Hey, Jennifer?"

"No."

"But—"

"Out. Of. The. Question." Her emphatic pronunciation and her glare mostly silenced him. As he discarded the letter in the trash, he did mumble something about the betterment of mankind and their obligations as scientists.

Jennifer McKay smiled at her husband's frustration. She could give him a dozen reasons why donating to a sperm bank was a bad idea: the difficulty of securing time off if they insisted on an in-person donation, or if not, the embarrassment of transporting the specimen through the gate. She could hear the Sheppard's jibes already.

But the true reason was far simpler, more primal. Leaning back in her chair, she rubbed a hand over her prodigiously pregnant belly. As Rodney's wife, _all_ of his babies, present and future, actual and potential, belonged to her. End of story.

_**The End**_

_**Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated.**_


End file.
